twentythirteenfandomcom-20200213-history
Clyde Parker
Being a human has it's disadvantages at times, but that doesn't mean ANY human should be simply dismissed as something inferior. Clyde has no super strength or speed. He can't throw fire, or crush things with his mind, and he certainly doesn't drink blood or howl at the moon. He's just a plain human with a particular set of skills that have let him survive this long in a world filled with monsters... As far as he knows... Unbeknownst to him and anybody else, he is in fact a Meta-Human with personal regenerating abilities. Abilities Heightened Senses Though they are nothing as remarkable as the senses most have picked up after the shift, he is a highly trained and thus in-tuned with the things around him. Seeing things that most would over look, smelling something out of the ordinary, and even sensing things so to speak with a sixth sense gained from a life of knowing that his life was on the line. + Regeneration: Though he is capable of regenerating himself the vast potential for his ability has been severely diluted to just natural reaction to major damages. When and if he ever realizes what he is or what he can do then his regenerative speed will be up there with the best of them, but for now he just knows that his bones mend a faster then most normally take when broken. A major break that would take months to heal properly would be without a cast in little less then a week. Bullet wounds mysteriously aren't as vital within hours of receiving them, though he still needs medical treatment for them and deep cuts. Once he realizes what he can do his abilities will become amplified. His body instead of just assuming its running a natural healing course will start to react instantly to harm like one of the more pronounced regenerators. This as well prevents his body from naturally breaking down with age. Leaving him in top physical form and health, like a twenty year old highly trained soldier permanently appearing in his late thirties. Captivating Moral This isn't so much a magical ability as it is his natural ability to lead. He has a commanding presence that is capable of inspiring his men and those allied with him to stand their ground despite what ever odds they may face. Granted, it wasn't been the best for his team in the past, but it is still something that helps them forget their fears and do what is needed on the field of battle. Skills Hand to Hand and Melee Training He's received the best training that the best had to offer. Devoted to no initial style of martial arts as a singular method but a mixture and combination of different styles that would see practical use on the battle field when up close and personal including how to use a knife to skin a man almost before he even felt the first cut. (So to speak.) Top Level Weapons Training This simply means that if it fires a projectile, he can pretty much make it work in his advantage. From pistols, sub machine guns, assault rifles, shotguns, sniper rifles and large vehicle mount or stationary weapons systems. Even archery and medieval weapons uses. The Human Determination While they are no longer at the top of the food chain, they are still a highly capable race of beings surrounded by apex predators. But what is true for some special beings now a days, the fact that what ever doesn't kill them makes them stronger. The same can most certainly be said for the species that has adapted and some how managed to stay on top long before the shift ever occurred. Human determination and will to survive is one of the hardest things to break when it is focused, and this is something that Clyde is very focused on. Not just for himself, but for his team mates, employers and humanity itself. So beat him, break him, burn him, or take a limb but anything short of putting a bullet between his eyes and you'll most likely regret giving him the second chance. Biological Profile Appearance + Height: 6'3” + Weight: 245lbs + Hair color: Black + Eye color: Green + Body Type: Muscular Athletic + Race: Scottish American + Typical Attire: Suit or Civies during time off or undercover work. His Fatigues when on Ops Missions. Armor when forward Assault. Personal Belongings + His Dog Tags. + His and his wife's wedding ring connected to his Dog Tag chain. + The picture of him, his wife, and his son carried in his right breast pocket. Personality He was born and raised to be a warrior. Smart, strong, and honorable to his duties of serving the Unites States in what ever task his country asked of him. He went from a straight edge student in high school to the Marines the day after graduation to dedicate his life to the protection of the people and country he loved. He took in what ever training he could, soaking in the multiple variations he could be adapted to and make himself better with all in order to provide from his home country and family. Since joining the service he has run a number of publicly known operations as well as more then a fair share of classified ops. Despite what he might personally think of a situation or order he will follow through with what ever his higher ranking officer tells him without hesitation. Why is he with such a radical faction? Because after the shit he and his fire team moved to clear a city to help with the evacuation and saw both infected and meta humans alike taking advantage of the chaos. The dead feasting upon what ever moved wasn't enough, those who COULD help had decided to test out their gifts and do what would help them instead of helping the person next to them. Like degenerate mongrels they aided in providing a buffet for the living dead to feast upon while looting and making themselves stand that much higher then their former, normal lives had allowed them to be with their lazy ambitions. Likes : + Protecting Humanity : + Serving his country : + Bringing down the troublesome Meta Humans and Infected. : + A nice cold beer for a job well done. : + The smell of burning infected bodies in the morning. : + The smell and feel of a woman next to him in bed. Dislikes : + The Infected, no matter how doe-eyed or monstrous. : + The Meta-Humans and Humans with Abilities that think they are better then the rest of the world because they were given a one in five fluke chance to think they are higher beings and hold it above everyone else like they're piss ants in comparison. : + Mentioning his past or even having it brought up. : + Treason. : + Disloyalty. : + Cowards. : + Liars. Strengths : + His physical build, stamina and training that has lead him through numerous operations. : + Though he might be human, he has a determination and resolve that is hard to crush outside of physically crushing him. : + His calm and collected mental state in extreme combat situations. : + His ability to regenerate. Weaknesses : + Blindly following orders. : + Gummy Bears... : + He is NOT immune to the V,W, or Z virus' even though he can regenerate cells. Those virus' are much more potent then the poisons and infections that his body will fight off. : + Just because he is extremely hard to kill doesn't mean he's indestructible. Everything has it's limits, EVERYTHING. His just so happen to be extremely cold or hot temperatures (Think way below freezing and practically incineration), the need to consume heavy meals to keep up with his bodies cellular reproduction, and the permanent lodging of something into his brain. This means something that will remain in his cranium, disrupting his brains functions until his body is incinerated or decayed to dust over time. Depriving him of oxygen or rendering him a resident at the bottom of the sea or deep lake will only render him in a stasis until his body is recovered and given the chance to regain energy before sparking his regenerative systems back to life. Spiritual Convictions It is no longer up to those on high to present us with a heaven, as they have already cast us into hell. The most we can do now is march onward, hearts strong and heads held high. March upon the gates of oppression, batter down the blockades, and trample those who would seek to destroy our way of life. Find no mercy for these foul beasts in your heart, they would return non to you or any of our kind... They say that we are weak, and yet they still fear us, ever watching in the shadows. It is not the beasts or demons that are to be feared in this world gone mad. It is US, Men and women! Even the angels fear and despise what we can do to ensure our survival, let the rest of them fear it as well. Just like the tales of old passed down from generation to generation of the things that were once myth and legend... Let them know terror through our actions. Let those that seek to rule with fear understand its true nature from what we are to become... History Since he could walk his father, a former marine, had put Clyde to through the ringer. Testing the boys gumption to succeed at what he did no matter the obstacles. By the time he was for he was playing mock up scenarios that included sneaking up on his dad, mother and household pets. It was harmless as he would merely round a corner and go, “RAAAAAAR!” Like a monster. But with time his skills and tactics changed up. He would advance to pouncing the legs of his parents and of course, the family pets much to their dismay. He never hurt them, thankfully, but he was notoriously tenacious in his stalkings. From the younger years to the pre-teen ages these games would continue and progress to new evolutionary standings with the aid and coaxing of his disabled father. From water pistols to BB Guns, then to paint balls for recreation to .22's for sport shooting. He learned how to shoot, and more so to hunt. How to move with the neighborhood kids as a tactical unit for mock war games that had the neighborhood in awe when ever they would sync up and play their games of seek and eliminate. In high school he kept up these antics with his friends while managing to hold good grades and partake in a Junior ROTC program to help him train for what he saw himself as in the future. A Marine just like his father, serving his country with pride... 1994, age: 18 - He would get his wish just after graduating when he enlisted, leaving his family behind to carve his lot in life. Boot camp was a bit of a breeze for him, straining at times as nothing is ever easy, but he managed to overcome the obstacles and rigorous tests to become the man he always wanted to be. His only regret was that his father didn't live to see the day of his graduation, two packs a day and his disability had caught up with the middle aged man leaving a greaving widow to care for a younger brother and sister while Clyde went off to war. He had just missed the Somalia incident, but he was there in Haiti and Yugoslavia for his first years of service. Serving hardly a tour in Haiti before being withdrawn and sent on three tours in the Yugoslavia engagement. It was experience under his belt, and something that how ever minute would help him for the things to come. 1998, age: 22 - On leave from duty he met a woman who went by the name Bonnie. A pretty little thing that had an eye on the masculine Marine. Hair of soft gold and eyes of sapphire, the moment he saw her he could attest to the fact of love at first sight even though men never really admitted such things out loud. She accepted him for the way he was, proud of what he did for his family and country despite the distances it created for them at times and the natural fear that grips everyone when they watch a loved one walk off to the buses or planes that were going to send them to some war possibly never to return. 2000, age: 24 - After seeing Bonnie through his rigorous military career he would eventually pop the proverbial question, to which she accepted and they had somewhat of a shotgun wedding just before another round of deployment. He wished his father were still around to see how his eldest was fairing, but dwelled little on the things that couldn't be changed in life. His mother, little brother, and younger sister were there, and he knew his father was watching down on them ins spirit as they spoke their vows. 2001, age: 25 - the United States would be dealt a blow that some said was worse then Pearl Harbor, but all travesties such as what happened on September, 11th were never acceptable casualties... He was chomping at the bit to take the fight to the new world threat and would get exactly what he wanted. Being sent across the globe to aid in the elimination of threats to not only the US but the free world itself. From Afghanistan to the Philippines, Iraq to Libya. He would see multiple tours and horrors of combat the likes of which Hollywood could only imagine up until 2012. The year the world would take a nose dive and seem to change for the worse all around. 2005, age: 29 - His wife, Bonnie, gives birth to his son while he is over seas in Afghanistan. The thought of holding his baby boy, who had been named Charles after his father, was one of the crucial threads that helped him hang on as his convoy was hit returning to base. He had been blown up in his Humvee during an ambush, the RPG hitting the front, drivers corner just above the wheel well sending the vehicle over onto its side. The driver, Fish, and the navigator, Hook, were dead on impact of the blast. Joe, “Toy,” sprawled next to him, held up only by his safety harness as he bled out on the scene right before Clydes very eyes... He'd seen the horrors before, but those were always witnessed from distance, down range of him instead of aimed back and in his face... Seeing his men like that was no easy thing to survive or get out of his head. And as much as it hurt, both mentally and physically, to crawl from the vehicle, ribs cracked, left leg broken, and minor cuts and bruises sustained, he knew that he had to. He knew that he couldn't stop. He didn't fight by himself as other troops were quick to respond and help suppress fire, but he did what he had to. Emptying two full magazines, dropping two attackers and possibly wounding more, before the shooting stopped and he was evacuated. 2006, age: 30 - He is at home, well recovered from his wounds... Bonnie laying next to him, Charles held in his arms as the hours grow early in the morning. He's glad to be alive, but also remains haunted by the memories of his men. He knew their families were never going to be as complete as they once were, that Fish would never hold his sons. Joe, “Toy,” would never see his daughter become prom queen. And Hook would never pop the question that he himself was fortunate enough to have done. It was on this night that he would decide to re-up to honor the sacrifices that his men ultimately paid even though Bonnie was reluctant to let him go. As the years passed his dedication to the Marines without a will to advance and get himself out of harms way started to wear on Bonnie, ultimately causing a rift to form between them where once there was only love. Their only ties being their son that was growing up without the father figure he needed. 2012 - The last orders he received were to fall back and protect their home land from the threats that now ran rampant. He and his battalion did just that, but couldn't have foreseen the destruction that they were about to behold. Touching down with zero contact from command he and his troops would do their best to hold their positions against endless waves of the undead rising up to attack the living. A lot of his men deserted to seek out their families, some were never heard from again. Others came back with stories and reports of wide spread infections running rampant in the Midwest with ominous orders to make their way north from the gulf and help in the evacuation of Chicago. It sounded suspicious but who was he to question orders even if dished out second hand by someone who was told randomly over a com system. Try and try as they might his battalion that was slowly being widdled down little by little would do their best to make their way to Illinois only to discover that, as a last ditch effort by the government to control the outbreak, the US had actually bombed its own soil. Thousands of lives wiped out in the blink of an eye while the Government went into shadow never to really be heard from again. Like so many out in the waste Clyde and his team were now alone, hardly supplied, and facing down more infected then they had hoped after the nuke went off. He was forced to retreat, leaving a solemn prayer for the citizens that he had sworn to give his life to defend as a Marine as he abandoned them to their fate in the wastes so that he and his men could regroup. Resupplying at one of the shottily put together bases he and his team moved out once more Allowed to go in smaller groups to their home cities to collect and evacuate their loved ones... Something that he was eager to get done ever since his boots hit US soil and he heard that the world was going to hell. The infected weren't the only things that were different in the world. Slowly, people were discovering that the shift had given them abilities. Unique and dangerous gifts that most were hesitant to do the right thing with. Like a little kid with a gun they were reverted to a state of mischievous chaos. Doing what they wanted because they could, and who was going to stop them? Certainly other Meta-humans and humans with abilities tried, but the mere humans were a mockery. The shambled military of the US was nothing in comparison to the powers that some held with reckless abandon. Blood ran in the streets from innocent bodies. Screams of dread filled the air in a constant battle with the laughter of evil. This was the scene he and his fire team came across upon finding his home city, a place that to this day he refuses to mention or even dignify as a former home. Though he and his wife had grown distant over the years, it didn't make the sight of her body torn to pieces any easier to stomach. Their son, hardly even seven, laying not but a few feet away in his own pile of mangled parts. He had never felt so much pain or hurt ever in his life. The report back that his mothers home was in the same condition sent him spiraling into a madness that couldn't even be matched by the monsters that had done this to his family. To humanity itself. They had barely enough time to bury their loved ones and say a word of peace for their departed souls before they were called upon to help others with evacuations. But Clyde's concern for personal safety had clearly diminished upon arriving at each location to lend aid. He went in guns blazing every single time. Leaving all but his fire team to help with the evac while the six of them moved in to disrupt focus on the civilians and take the fight to the infected and meta-humans alike. Mercy was a thing of the past as he used every bit of arsenal needed to take down the enemy. Expending munitions like they were grains of sand slipping through his iron fist. He stopped at nothing to take out his anger on the freaks, destroying entire buildings, mowing down crowds, and even barricading some meta-humans and humans with abilities in a school gymnasium. Though even some of his men thought he crossed the line as he dumped fuel through the skylights and calmly set fire to those within. Watching the flames lick at the sky as their screams slowly died down and the building crumbled underneath its own weight. The Meta-human and Intelligent infected community didn't like the way that he was dealing with the threats to humanities survival, as to be expected, and managed to set a trap for him and his team under the disguise of a distress call. Like usual they showed up expecting the typical overbearing swarm of zombies as the distress call had told them. Instead they found a team of beings that were gathered with one purpose. To end Clyde and his team... The fight was fast and violent. The shots, fires and blood shed ended only after all four of the super meta-humans were dead and Clydes team was wiped down to two survivors. Both Clyde and Torres were badly injured, Clyde having the worst of it with a punctured lung from a piece of steel rammed through his chest, and once again a broken leg. Torres had severe burns but managed to fight through the discomforting pain to drag himself and the hardly capable Clyde to a safe location where reinforcements would pick the two up. The medical staff did what they could but Torres died from his wounds and the outlook on Clyde was hardly anything to bet on as far as recovery went. As if given a second chance by some holy miracle though, just months after being admitted into the hospital he managed to make a full recovery. After another week of observation he was given permission to rejoin the fight, though he was approached by an agency, The Humanity League of North America, and asked to join them with the fellow soldiers he had been formerly fighting along side. Where as the government had failed, the HNLA had rose from the ashes as one of the last hopes that Humanity had for returning from its brink with extermination. They had the man power and weaponry to back up any play called out to protect mankind... Why wouldn't he join? Time Line Copy and paste time line here... Trivia Any trivial facts about your character… Allies Npc_male.png|character name Npc_female.png|character name Enemies Npc_male.png|character name Npc_female.png|character name Category:Characters Category:Metahumans Category:Humanity League of North America